Venom's influence Part 1
by VHAL9000
Summary: Takato Matuski find the Venom Symbiote in his room during the battle with the D reaper. He uses it to fight the monster, but something is wrong with Takato! Will he ever turn normal? Or will the symbiote bring his inner deamons back to life?


Chapter 1: D reaper growth

Takato and the gang had to run away in response to the D reaper's exponential growth in the human world. In the human world, it was deleting data slower, but in the digital world, a much faster rate. Both digimon and human lives were at stake, and Takato knew he had to do something to stop it. Most of all, he had to save Jeri Katou. The girl had been depressed since her digimon Leomon, died and vanished, and the D reaper was using all her negative power to make it more stronger.

Takato went to his house more specifically his room, since the D reaper hasn't consumed it yet, to find a black substance. He ignored it, covering it with all the depression and sadness he has faced today, and went to sleep. The black substance bonded to the boy while he was sleeping, and covered him in a coat of black

Chapter 2: the discovery of the Venom symbiote

When Takato woke up from his sleep, he found himself clinging to one of the Shinjuku's towers! He looked down, at such a high altitude_. Whoa! How did I get here?_ Then he looked at the reflection in the towers. And where did I get this black suit? Then, suddenly, he jumped from it, and immediately landed in a lower platform. _Man, this is..awesome!_

Chapter 3: Powers

By mourning, Takato was at his room, it was Saturday, a weekend day, a day where he didn't go to school, and a day to usually play with his red digimon, Guilmon.

"Takatomon!" The creature said, as he pounced on his tamer, and both of them laughter

"Hey, boy!" Takato responded.

"Takatomon, want to play?"

"Sorry Guilmon, I cannot play with you. I am depressed that Jeri is captured in the D reaper. God know what will happen to her."

"Takato!" a voice echoed to his room. It was his mother.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you help prepare the food for Monday's sales?"

"Coming, Mom!" He said as he left his room.

When Takato arrived, he immediately prepared the food, for the sales at his bakery. But unfortunately he was holding some break and since he tripped on a banana peel, the bread fell, but before it fell, Takato shot a string of webbing on it, catching it.

"Takato? Are you okay?" His mother came in who was previously talking to his father.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything is okay."

Chapter 4: a formulated plan

Takato was in his room pondering ways of stopping the nefarious D reaper. _So I can turn into some black suit, can cling to walls, and shoot webbing. I might use this to my advantage, and get my revenge against the D reaper, for stealing Jeri! _ His thought was done, he called Henry and Rika, his best friends and powerful tamers like him. He told them to meet them at the park.

"Ok. Goggle head, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, this better be serious, Takato!"

"It is! Guys, I think I have a plan to stop the D reaper, and you might think it is stupid…."

"Well, Googlehead, spill the beans! Just tell us the plan!"

"Well, first I will go inside the D reaper, while you guys and Ryo distract the D reaper agents outside."

"That's crazy, Takato!"

"Yeah, Googlehead, have you gone mad?"

"Just listen to me, it will work."

And with that Takato left for his house. He went to Guilmon and told him his (Guilmon's) role in this plan.

"Guilmon, I need you stay here outside, fighting with the guys, while I am going inside the D reaper!"

"But Takatomon, this is crazy! You could get yourself killed."

"I know, boy! I know! But this is the only way, besides Jeri is inside there, and I really do not want her to get hurt more!"

Chapter 5: Confrontation with the Venom symbiote

Later that night, Takato went to sleep. In his dream, he encountered a dark figure that looked like himself.

"_So you discovered our power?" The figure asked._

"_Are you…" Takato aksed._

"_Yes, we are the black substance you have found in your room. To be precise, we are the venom symbiote. We came here and by chance we have found you._

"_But why are you here?"_

"_I am a creature that needs a host in order to survive. So I have been searching here for a suitable host, and I think the host is you. I sense a lot of potential in you… and some anger."_

"_Yeah, I am angry at this creature…"_

"_And who is that creature?"_

"_The D reaper!"_

"_D reaper? Who is it?""_

"_It is a creature that threatens to destroy man and digimon, creatures that are from a virtual world."_

"_So that's one reason why I should lend you my power!"_

"_?"_

"_The first reason I should lend you my power is because you are a suitable host. The second thing is to stop this "D reaper", because it threatens to destroy humans, and humans are hosts we symbiote need to bond with. _

"_Ok?"_

"_Fine, I will lend you my power, to face this creature….."_

_And so that the dark figure left, leaving Takato confused._

Chapter 6: Commencing the plan/ Conformation with ADR 01 (Jeri Type)

Takato woke up from the strange dream, and told the other tamers, to get their digimon to rendezvous at the park, to begin the plan.

Ryo, Henry, and Rika biomerged with their digimon, becoming Justimon, Mega Gargomon, and Sakuyamon. Takato then drew out his digicards and scanned his cards, to digievolve Guilmon. Within seconds, Guilmon became War Growlmon. The biomerged digimon and Guilmon fought the hordes of D reaper agents approaching them, and then Takato went inside the blob, without his companion.

When he went inside the D reaper, he saw a forest nearby. He went inside it. There he encountered the Jeri. But it wasn't her for sure! Although she looked like Jeri, her eyes were possessed.

She was actually the D reaper agent, and when she walked towards Takato, he stood his ground.

"What are you doing here, Human? You will be destroyed and you do not have a digimon to back you up with?"

"I could ask you the same question, D reaper? But I have someone to save. Where is Jeri?"

"Subject Jeri Katou is perfectly safe. Your concern is not needed."

"I say it once more: where is Jeri?"

"You concern is not needed." The Jeri clone repeated again.

"Enough of the games, just fight me."

"Very well." The agent said, as she revealed her true form, and tried to attack Takato.

But when she got close to him, he punched her more than 10 feet away.

The agent was confused by this, and said, "Who are you?"

Takato had an evil grin, and said, "Your worst nightmare…."

Chapter 7: Venom vs ADR-01

When the agent looked at Takato, he wasn't "human". He was covered in black, and his pupils were gone.

He had a spider symbol on his chest.

"Now, tell me WHERE JERI IS!" He said, with anger as he charged towards the agent

In response to this, ADR 01 backed up and tried to fly with her wings, but Venom/ Takato shot a spider web at the wings, and immediately the agent went in his direction, the moment she came very close, Venom punched her, again this time much painful than the last.

"YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" Venom said ran towards the agent, not sparing her one bit. When he went to her she was laying down, and he picked her up, and said, "Now.. you DIE!" . With this, he threw her down hard, hard enough to be destroyed.

"NOW, WHO'S NEXT" Venom said, as he turned back into Takato.

Chapter 8: The final battle: Tamers vs The D reaper part 1

Takato came out of the D reaper, and went towards War growlmon.

War growlmon, looked at Takato, and with satisfaction, turned back into Guilmon

"Takatomon, Takatomon! I am glad you alright."

"Me too boy, me too."

"Googlehead, looks likes, you made in one piece." Rika said, in Sakuyamon.'

"Yeah, I took care of a D reaper agent. What a bitch she was." Takato replied.

"Yeah, but how did you do it?" Henry asked in Megagargomon.

"That is a secret." Takato said with a grin.

"Now Guilmon, let's biomerge!" He said to his digimon partner.

"Ok Takatomon!" The digimon replied

BIOMERGE ACTIVATED!

The two formed Gallanton, a strong digimon knight. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Megagargomon went inside the D reaper blob to finish it once and for all.

Chapter 8 Enter Symbiote Gallantmon Dark mode.

The four digimon merged creatures were in the D reaper, but the time they were there, there were two D reapers, the mother d reaper and the cable d reaper. Mega gargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon took care of the cable reaper, and with the help of the Digimon Sovereign they were able to destroy it for good. Meanwhile Gallantmon went towards the mother reaper, to save his love, Jeri Katou. Suddenly, a giant head of Jeri appeared and blew him away with a powerful breath. But luckily, GRANI came to the rescue and merged with Gallantmon forming Gallantmon Crimson mode. In response to the D reapers attack, the powerful digimon launched "Crimson Light" at the head, destroying it to pieces. But then, the D reaper agent, different from before, appeared. It had no eyes, and its skin had a different color to it. It first had the upper hand against Gallantmon, smashing him into the Mother D reaper.

Suddenly, Takato's anger built up, and suddenly the Venom Symbiote covered him, replacing his red armor with a black armor. The Hazard symbol turned from black to white. And finally, his pupils were not visible anymore. He came out of the D reaper ready to face its agent.

Chapter 9: Symbiote Gallantmon Dark mode vs the Agent

The powerful dark Gallantmon was battling it against the Agent. Compared to him, the agent was an ant, with little power to stop him. Inside Takato, was surrounded by a dark sphere instead of a red one. He was controlling it entirely with hatred towards the D reaper, in order to save his love. He could no longer communicate with Guilmon, but the voice of the Venom Symbiote surrounds his head, urging him to use his hatred to strike D reaper hard. Finally, the D reaper agent lost the fight, and he flew towards the Mother D reaper.

Suddenly hoards of agents lunged at him, but the dark digimon had an attack that was too powerful for them.

"D reaper! You took Jeri away from me! You caused pain to my friends! Prepare to face everything! My pain, my sorrow, EVERYTHING!" Gallantmon said, as he launched his final attack.

"INVINSIBLE SWORD OF DARKNESS!" Gallantmon launched his dark sword inside the D reaper. It oblirated it into many pieces, almost taking Jeri's life with it. But when Gallantmon saw Jeri, he rushed towards her, carrying her with her arms. Gallantmon suddenly disappeared, while the others disappeared as well. The D reaper was destroyed, and peace began to emerge…

Chapter 10: Venom's control

When Gallantmon in his dark mode, returned to the human world, he dropped Jeri to her house, and went back to his house. The symbiote Gallantmon turned back into Gallantmon Crimson mode, who instantly dedigievolved back into Takato and Guilmon.

"Takatomon, did you know what just happened?" The partner asked his tamer

"I do not know, boy?" Takato lied.

"Takatomon, are you feeling okay?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, boy, I am feeling fine.." _**A lot better…**_ Takato said with an evil grin, and eyes more crimson then it used to be.

Will Takato ever turn back into his regular self? Is the Venom Symbiote going to take full control of him? Read more to find out.


End file.
